Just Like Jesse James
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave Rossi likes to love 'em and leave 'em in the dust as he puts another notch in his belt. But JJ is ready to turn the tables on him and show that two can play the game where winner takes all. Three shot! 3rd chapter heavy "T" rated.
1. Chapter 1

_You know, I have come to believe that my friends were put on this earth to drive me crazy! "Write me a JJ/Rossi" was the request. "And make it sexy and funny and hot, too!" Okay, one of those I can do, but all three? At the same time? Oh the humanity! After ten starts and stops…and just as many rewrites, I think I found my groove with these two. I was hoping to take a tried and true method and twist it by making JJ the aggressor and teaching Lothario Dave a thing or two about love._

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks! _

_Song prompt: "Just Like Jesse James" by Cher_

_Once again, and just for the record, I don't own Criminal Minds._

**Just Like Jesse James**

She really didn't want to like him. He had done nothing to deserve being her friend. She had kept that number to a select few for a reason.

That being said, if she hadn't been prepared to be his friend, how in the hell had she fallen in love with him?

Just another mystery of life she supposed.

Well, she was going to teach him a thing or two. He was so cocky and sure of himself that he thought the world was falling at his feet, but she was anything but one of the doe-eyed, star struck female hangers on that seemed to come out of the woodwork whenever he stepped into a room. It was almost embarrassing to watch the way the atmosphere changed when he came on the scene. He looked at the women as they were the main items on the buffet table of life.

And to top it off, she had seen that same look in his eyes directed at her on more than one occasion - the look that he was going to conquer her and make her his…for a night.

Well, she was smarter than that. She knew about him and his Lothario past. She wasn't the media liaison just because she looked pretty in front of the cameras; she knew how to do her homework, and what she found on David Rossi could have filled a book or two, and put the Kama Sutra to shame. There was no way she was going to become another notch in his belt…though she could swear she saw him sharpening his chisel to do just that.

He had embarrassed her on a case and called her out in front of the team. And all she could do was stand there and take it. She hadn't cried - she would never give him that pleasure. But the moment he turned around and walked away, she flipped him off. The action had shocked her so much that she had gone to Pen and confessed. But what the tech analyst had to tell her was even more shocking.

"You are in love with him," Penelope Garcia stated simply, a wide smile on her face.

"Are you kidding?" JJ sputtered.

Pen nodded. "Nope. And from what I can see, you got it bad, my little buttercup."

"That's impossible! He's infuriating!"

"Good looking."

"Arrogant."

"Intelligent."

"A cocky ass bastard…"

"Who looks great in a pair of Levi's," Pen finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" JJ asked plaintively, but her heart was beating fast.

"Not as crazy as he's been making you." Pen chewed on her pencil. "So, when are you going to jump him?"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"Wow! That's quite a statement coming from a woman who hasn't had some in a long while."

JJ's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Honey, I may not be a 'profiler' but I'm a woman, and I'm not blind. I know that you broke up with your last boyfriend last year and you've been sex free about just as long."

"Pen!" JJ exclaimed as her cheeks flamed hot.

"Just stating the obvious. Your dry spell is about to go down in the record books if you don't do something soon."

"Gee, thanks! I might be hard up…sort of, but I'd rather be that, than a pants dropping Lothario trying to nail everything with a skirt."

Pen looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, but she lowered her voice to be on the safe side.

"If you want a little 411 on the man you are head over heels in love with, I can give it to you."

JJ debated with herself…for all of ten seconds. Pulling up a chair, she leaned in close to her best friend. "Oh alright; spill it."

"He's gone longer without sex than you have."

JJ's eyes widened with surprise. "What? How do you know? Wait! Do I want to know how you know?"

Pen rolled her eyes. "A magician never reveals their secret, but I can tell you that he hasn't been out on a date since three months after he arrived at the BAU."

"That doesn't mean he isn't getting any. That could mean he's…" JJ searched for an excuse.

"Horny," Pen finished.

"Pen!"

"Just like you are. I fear to think about the two of you getting together; you might burn down a house." Pen laughed at the thought.

"That is not going to happen."

"Not with that attitude!"

"I don't have an attitude! I'm being logical. He has a reputation of 'damn the torpedoes; full speed ahead!' when it comes to women. He loves them and then leaves them in the dust. How can I compete with that?"

"Turn it around on him. Be the one who takes charge and don't give him a chance to get the upper hand."

JJ was stupefied. "How?"

"Make the first move. Something tells me that all his life he's had women always falling at his feet. Be the woman who doesn't do that."

"And how do you propose I do that, Miss Know It All?"

"Ask him out."

"What if he says 'no'?" The thought caused fear to race through her body. Yet the thought of David Rossi saying 'yes' created an equal amount of fear.

"Don't give him a chance to say no. Meet him on his territory and _tell_ him where he is going, what he's going to do when he gets there, and how it's going to end."

"And you think he's going to say yes?" JJ wondered. Doubt was in her voice.

"I can almost guarantee that if you do it that way, he won't be able to say no."

JJ bit her lip. "I guess if you say so…" She stood up. "I still don't know what makes you so sure of yourself." Patting Pen's shoulder, she turned and left the room.

Grinning broadly, her eyes dancing with amusement, Pen twirled around in her chair. Chewing on the end of her pencil, she looked at the door her love struck friend has just exited.

"Because he loves you too."  
>****<p>

While her and Pen's conversation still rang in her ears, JJ took a deep breath and entered the bull pen. _I can do this,_ she told herself. Until he turned around and looked at her. Well…look would be an understatement; he was literally undressing her with his eyes. And he was taking in her reaction. _Two can play this game,_ she vowed silently.

Squaring her shoulders, she braced herself and walked over to the man who had stolen her heart.

"Hello, JJ," he greeted, her name rolling off his tongue so smooth and seductively, it almost sounded erotic.

Keeping her face void of emotion, JJ scanned Dave from head to toe and back again. A small smile adorned her lips.

"My place. Tonight. Eight o'clock. Don't be late…if you know what's good for you," she stated in a low tone. Then she turned around and walked away.

Dave stood and stared at her. Because for the first time in his adult life, he was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is up with Dave arriving and JJ setting the mood for a night of seduction. _

**Just Like Jesse James**

Dave Rossi raised his fist and knocked on JJ's door. It was loud and abrupt. Just like how she had approached him in the bullpen - determined, sexy, her breasts high and firm, with her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. Always so timid and cautious around him, you could have knocked him over with a feather when she approached him with a request to be at her house. Or else.

"Request?" Dave muttered sarcastically, as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "That was a demand if there ever was one." Raising his fist, he knocked again. Harder this time. The cellophane around the roses he bought was causing his hand to sweat. "Come on, JJ. I don't have all night."

Suddenly the door was thrown open. "Yes, you will have all night," JJ greeted. "If I have anything to say about it." She leaned against the door frame and smiled wantonly as her eyes hungrily scanned his body. Twice. She didn't try to hide where her eyes rested when she was done.

Dave's mouth went dry as he took in the beautiful blonde in a long silk sheath of a dress…or was it a nightgown? He gave up trying to debate the definition as her perfume reached his nose and wrapped around him to tease his senses. Suddenly, his body came alive.

"Are you going to stand out on the porch all night or are you going to come inside?" JJ asked and reached for his tie. Holding it in her hand, she appeared to study it for a moment, then let it slide through her fingers.

Remembering his reputation, Dave took a step forward and realized his knees were weak. It was new to him. His hesitation was not lost on JJ.

"Nice perfume," Dave sniffed the air appreciatively. "I don't think I've smelled it on you before."

"You like?" JJ asked smoothly. "It's called 'Seduction'." Not waiting for a reply, she stepped over to the coffee table. She reached for the dark bottle resting in the bucket of ice and poured herself a drink. "Champagne?" she asked and brought the fluted glass to her lips and sipped. All the while her eyes never left his.

"Don't mind if I do." He reached for the bottle but JJ stopped him.

"No, let me." Setting her glass down, she bent over to pour the liquid. The silky material stretched across her firm buttocks. And Dave felt the world being yanked out from under him. He needed to get back in control.

Taking the glass, he sipped slowly. "I know what you're doing," he mused.

JJ ran her finger tip around the rim of the glass. "Oh really? And what is it that I am doing?" She half-closed her eyes and took a long sip of the bubbly drink. It wasn't her first choice, but she needed something to help calm her nerves.

"You're trying to seduce me."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"You're doing a good job…so far." Dave took another sip. He looked around at the room and took in the low lights, the fire in the fireplace, the chilled bottle of champagne and the soft music. "Dave Koz?" he asked.

"You know your music. I'm impressed."

He took another long sip. "You know your champagne; I'm equally impressed."

Blushing lightly, JJ tried to think of something to say. "Are those for me?" she nodded at the cellophane still clutched tightly in Dave's hand.

He thrust the bouquet at her. "I thought you might like them."

JJ took the flowers. Carefully she sniffed the perfect red buds. "Thank you. I'll put them in some water. Make yourself comfortable." Setting her glass down, she walked to the kitchen.

Taking her advice, Dave sat down on the couch and sipped his drink. His expert eye scanned the spacious room divided by a breakfast bar that sneaked a peek into the kitchen. It didn't match his two story ten room abode, but it was nice.

Within moments, JJ came back in the living room. But she didn't join him. Instead, she resumed her place next to the bar.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Dave offered and patted the cushions.

"Ha! I know better than that. You'll try to get the upper hand and turn the tables on me." She picked up her glass. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm no fool."

"I agree. So, now that you got me here, what do you plan on doing with me?" Dave asked. Amusement danced in his dark brown eyes…along with hungry adulterated desire.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" JJ's heart beat grew faster, so she tried to keep her face void of emotion.

"If you were anyone else, I would be turning the tables on _you_."

"But I'm not." JJ refilled her glass.

"So what caused the meek little media liaison to suddenly turn into a wanton seductress almost in the blink of an eye?" Dave wondered aloud.

"I talked with a friend today who enlightened me that maybe I should change my tune toward you and maybe make the first move."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Dave replied evenly.

"No more sure of yourself thinking you could seduce me," JJ returned just as evenly.

Dave raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "You think?"

JJ looked over the rim of her glass. "I _know_. I figured that instead of letting you waste your time and energy - which could be put to better use - I would cut through all the red tape and do it myself."

Dave felt himself grow hard. Never had a woman made such a bold move on his behalf. And it excited him. "Well, Cara, you got me where you want me, now let's see what you can do," he invited and leaned back against the cushions.

Snorting softly, JJ walked over to where Dave sat. A cocky smile was on his lips; his body openly invited her to make the first move. He was literally holding his breath as she came nearer.

Setting her glass down, JJ suddenly turned and walked toward the entertainment centre. Dave watched her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he barked. JJ took out the finished disc and put it in its case.

"The CD ended." Grabbing a CD case, she opened it and placed it in the machine. Within seconds piano music filled the room. She turned back toward him. "There."

Stepping in front of Dave, JJ sat down in his lap. "That's better. Now where were we?" Before Dave could speak, she covered his mouth with hers for a deep, hot, wet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Never before has a sex scene chapter challenged me as much as this one did. More than any story, I find that the most difficult part of writing is trying to keep sex scenes fresh and new. This one was no different. I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks to all who have read, faved, and reviewed._

_This chapter is rated a heavy "T". I had to put out the warning to avoid raping eyeballs. _

_Song prompt: "Just Like Jesse James" by Cher._

**Just Like Jesse James**

JJ covered Dave's mouth with hers for a hot, wet, deep kiss. For a moment it seemed neither one breathed as each tried to weigh the moment to their benefit.

Dave hesitated and JJ used that to her advantage. Weaving her fingers in his hair, she pulled him closer as she demanded and got entrance to let her tongue mate with his. The moment she touched him, she felt her world begin to spin out of control. She had been expecting anything but knowing that the legend was true, propelled her to work harder to make him beg for it.

Grinding her body against his, she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Dave asked, pulling his mouth away from hers and his body screamed for release.

"I'm having my way with you," she replied as her mouth trailed kisses along his jaw. Her fingers blindly searched for his tie and loosened it. Pulling it down, she dropped it on the floor. "That's a start." Slowly she released the buttons on his dress shirt and relished with each sharp intake of breath.

Parting the material, she gazed upon his chest. Smiling enigmatically, she lowered her head to take his nipple in her mouth.

Dave leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes. He had made love to dozens of women in his lifetime, but never had one knocked his world off its axis by just touching her lips to his skin. He debated trying to get the upper hand…until she bent down and removed his shoes and socks.

"Come here," JJ ordered and stood up. Taking his hand in hers, she guided him to the space on the floor near the fireplace.

Dave looked at the woman standing before him in a mid-calf slip of a dress, the bright flames of the roaring fire danced red and orange shadows across her body. Painfully, his body searched for release.

Reaching up, JJ pushed Dave's dress shirt off his shoulders and let it fall in a heap onto the hard wood floor. Trailing kisses along his heated flesh, she unfastened the belt around his waist and released the button on his jeans.

Her fingers grasped his zipper and paused. "Do you want me to continue?" she asked in a low tone.

"I do," he growled.

Pulling the zipper down, her hand lightly brushed the bulge still hidden by his silk boxers. Determined, she pushed the material down his legs and waited for him to step out. Keeping her eyes downcast, she tried not to show her nerves as she took a deep breath, then hooked her fingers inside his boxers and pulled them down.

Then her mouth went dry. All the rumours and scuttle about Dave's anatomy were just part of the FBI folklore…or at least she thought it was…until he stood in front of her in all of his majestic beauty. Now the moment was real and waiting for her. For a second she debated her next move when Dave broke thru her thoughts.

"Now what, Cara?" he teased seductively.

JJ pressed her index finger to his lips. "Hush," she commanded. "Or I'll have to gag you. Now, lie down." She gestured toward the carpeted floor with a nod.

Fascinated, Dave did as he was told.

Lying down, he made himself comfortable, his erection standing firm and proud while the shadows danced over his skin.

Kneeling beside Dave, JJ took him in her hand and heard his sharp intake of breath. Emboldened, she leaned over and ran her tongue from the base to the mushroomed tip that was shiny from desire and pre-cum. Dipping her tongue into his slit, she tasted his delicious essence and her blood ran hot. Opening her mouth, she took his whole length in and held it.

Dave tried to remain still, but his hips involuntarily thrust upward. He tried to go deep, but she met him thrust for thrust. All the while her hand continued to stroke him, her tongue drove him crazy. With each stroke and lick, Dave felt his sanity loom closer to the edge of no return.

Nudging his legs apart with her hand, JJ reached down and cupped him in her hand. Squeezing lightly, she heard him groan something that sounded like her name.

Dave closed his eyes and lost himself in her touch. Of all the women who had passed thru his bed - the three ex-wives included - none had ever touched him the way JJ did. Everything she did was perfect.

Weaving his hands in her long locks, he tried to hold on to dear life as she swallowed him whole.

"JJ…" he moaned as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He wanted her.

JJ continued to manipulate Dave with all the fantasies she had ever had about him. She tried to remember the position she had read in the book she bought a year earlier when she was trying something new to spice up her sex life with her last boyfriend. It hadn't been enough to make his stay, but it was driving Dave Rossi insane, so maybe it was worth the money.

Matching his thrusts, she pumped him until he braced her head in his hands and stopped her cold. "Cara, it's going to get messy if you don't stop."

"Oh ye of such little faith," JJ teased him as she stopped stroking him and moved to straddle his body - her wet core pressed against his pelvis. "I like it messy," she added before lowering her head to kiss him. As her tongue mated with his, Dave arched to find her and came up empty.

"JJ…" he breathed against her lips.

"All in due time. You need to be taught a lesson." JJ pulled back to look at him. Her hips undulated against his pelvic bone - slow at first, but as she found her rhythm, she moved faster as the pressure began to build. Her lower body tightened as she used him for her pleasure.

"That's it, Jayje…just give in." Dave wet his thumb and pressed it against her swollen nub. Faster JJ moved against his calloused pad as he brought her closer to orgasm.

Throwing her head back, JJ tried to remain focused on giving herself pleasure, but Dave was driving her mad. "Oh God," she moaned as the first wave of orgasm coursed through her lower belly.

Pressing harder, Dave moved his thumb faster. She was almost there. Then he could finish what she started. Reaching up, he cupped her breast in his palm and kneaded it gently. "Come on, baby," he coaxed, "give in to me. You can do it."

JJ's body tightened, her breathing came in pants. She was almost where she wanted to be…just another second…

As the first wave overpowered her, she reached down and grasped Dave in her hand and guided him to her throbbing core. In one fluid movement, she encased his length in a hot, wet, velvet glove as her orgasm coursed through her body.

JJ adjusted to Dave's size. Slowly she moved her hips in a rhythmic motion to set the pace and dared Dave to keep up.

Unable to breathe, Dave tried to gather his thoughts. For three years he had dreamt about touching JJ in all the ways that mattered and now he was. And to top off the moment, she had taken him at just the right moment. There was a God!

Arching his hips up, Dave buried himself deep inside of JJ's moist heat.

"So tight," he panted as she picked up the pace and rode him hard and fast. Holding on to her hips, he tried to match her but gave up as her cries became longer and her body bucked for release. As her pulsating core grabbed him, he felt himself begin to go over the edge.

As the biggest orgasm of her life grabbed her and held her tight, JJ tried to hold on as the world began to spin out of control. Sobbing out Dave's name, JJ braced her hands on his chest as he pounded into her and reached his own peak. _I love you,_ her mind screamed as she felt Dave thrust deep one more time.

Dave's body tensed, then shuddered with a force that surprised even him. Satisfied, he poured his life deep in her body.

Sated beyond words, JJ collapsed on Dave's sweaty chest. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his musky, all male scent. She was so satisfied…

"That was incredible," she whispered. Feeling gentle hands caress her hair, she felt herself begin to drift off.

"Yes it was," Dave agreed. "What took you so long?"

JJ came awake. Lifting her head, she looked at the man she thought she had hated, but was now her lover. "What do you mean?"

"This night," he answered. "Why did you take so long?"

"You didn't like it?" JJ bit her lip.

"Like it?" Dave cupped her cheek lovingly. "I have been waiting my whole life for you."

"Sure," JJ scoffed.

"From the moment I met you, I have been waiting for this night to happen." His other hand stroked her back. "I kept holding back in hopes that you would finally come to your senses and let me ask you out. Instead, you beat me to the punch."

"Sorry."

Dave chuckled. "Nothing to be sorry about; this was more than worth the wait." Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her. "Come here." Holding her tight, he buried his face in her soft hair.

"Pen told me," JJ said softly.

"Pen told you?" Dave was confused.

"To jump your bones. I told her that you were looking to use me to put another notch in your belt," JJ confessed.

"That would never happen because I bought a new belt a long time ago and there are no notches in it. Not tonight. Not ever."

"Are you sure?" JJ's heart raced so fast, she thought it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Honey, I have been celibate since I came back to the BAU," Dave stated with sincerity.

"Really?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I haven't wanted another woman."

JJ's eyes filled with tears. She propped herself up to look at him. "Dave…"

"I love you, Cara. I have from the moment you walked into Hotch's office." He kissed her softly. "I think this is where you tell me that you love me, too," he teased.

"I do love you," JJ confessed, tears ran down her cheeks. "I think I always have." Dave shifted and rolled her under him. Reaching down, he pulled her gown off. "Dave!" she protested.

"If you think you can't go for round two…" he challenged, his lips trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts. His body probed hers.

"If that is a challenge, honey, you met your match tonight," she replied and arched up to meet his deep thrust that made them one. For always.

The End.


End file.
